Stop the World
by VioletLight96
Summary: There so many reasons why Nick and Demi's relationship as anything more than friends would be wrong. Will that stop them? Probably not. NEMI3
1. Chapter 1

I can't. I can't be with Nick. As much as I really do love him, there are multiple reasons why we can't be together. One is that I dated his brother (what a huge waste of time that turned out to be), and I just don't want to hurt their relationship. Another is that my best friend, Miley, is still in love with him (although she constantly denies it, even when I don't even ask). I love Miley, she's like my sister, but I also love Nick. You have no idea how many times a day I have to remind myself about the Miley/ Joe situation to keep myself from giving in to Nick.

It's no secret to Nick that I love him as much as he loves me. We wrote a song together about it called "Stop the World". If friends ask it's about "Miley and Joe", but we know the truth. Have I kissed him? Actually, no. Mostly because the paparazzi are EVERYWHERE, but also because we know that once we do, there's no going back. Yes, it's just a kiss, but after waiting for about 3 years, we wouldn't be able to hide it.

"Dem- Dem! Are you comin'?" A sweet, low voice bellows through my apartment. Nick.

"Yup I'll be right there Nick!" I yell down to him from my room. I grab my silver jacket and skip down the stairs. I get to the living room and see him standing by the door. He sees me and smiles.

"Hey!" he says pulling me into a hug, and I wrap my arms around his waist. "There's my girl."

"Nick..." I groan. "You know we can't be like that. You know what'll happen. And I don't think-"

"Dem they're just words," he says with a chuckle. "And so are these..."

He leans in and whispers in my ear, "I love you."

I shiver and pull back, still holding his hands and mouth the words: _Love you too _and smile at him. We stand there for a second until I say "We should go."

He sighs and nods. We both laugh as we get into the elevator. Now you see what I mean about him knowing I love him. I didn't plan it, he wasn't supposed to know, and to be perfectly honest, it was easier when he didn't. Now that he does, it's constant questions about why we can't be together. He knows why, but he's just so cute and sweet that it's hard to say no to him. Especially when he looks at me with those warm, brown eyes... and his sweet smile and soft pink lips that I just want to kiss so badly... Wait, no. I can't. Why can't I again? Oh yeah. Miley and Joe. Dammit. Ugh I hate this.

"Hey there you guys are!" Joe yells when we get to rehearsal.

"Hi Joe," I say awkwardly. He doesn't seem to notice and he smiles that smile that I used to find so irresistible. Pfft. Now he just looks like a big idiot to me. I can understand Taylor's anger now. I should call her. Maybe she has some advice on my situation with Nick. Maybe she wrote a song about it... Actually, I can't. Things have been weird with Taylor since she and Selena started hanging out. There's proof of that on YouTube. A fan asked how Selena was while I was signing autographs, and i sorta snapped and said "Ask Taylor". I let my guard down for that little second and the next day, it's all over the Internet. I knew my friendship with Selena was gone, but seeing it plastered all over magazines and gossip sites killed me. God I hate all of this complication. I can't talk to Taylor because of Selena. I can't date Nick because of Joe and Miley. I love performing and entertaining people, but sometimes I wish I could just go back Texas and start all over. With Nick...

"Okay we're gonna do "Stop the World". Demi! Nick! Let's go!" the directer yells. I sigh and head towards the stage. Here we go. I walk up the stairs to the stage and pass Nick tuning his guitar. He smiles at me and I smile back.

He starts playing our song and I wait for my entrance.

_I don't know why, I don't know why I'm so afraid_

_I don't know how, I don't know how to fix the pain_

_We're livin' a lie, livin' a lie this needs to change_

_We're out of time, we're out of time and it's still the same_

I feel the truth in the words, it's a wonder how we keep this thing a secret.

_We can't stop the world, but there's so much more that we could do_

_You can't stop this girl from fallin' more in love with you _

It's true. What are we doing? I love him, he loves me. Our feelings aren't changing anytime soon. Why can't we just give this a try?

_You said "nobody has to know"_

_Give us time to grow, and take it slow_

_But I'd stop the world, if it'd finally let us be alone_

_Let us be alone_

That's true too. We'd need to be alone to be together. As in no Miley, no Joe, no paparazzi, not even the rest of the Jonas family. No one.

We finish the song and I come away from it feeling worse than I did before. I'm feeling pretty upset, and then my phone rings. My best friend in the world, miss Miley Cyrus.

"Hey girlie!" she says. "You busy tonight? I was thinkin' we could go to dinner. That new little restaurant on Rodeo?"

"Sure!" I say. I need this. A good GNO should make me feel a lot better.

"Cool! Meet you there?"

"Sounds good."

"'Kay. Bye Dem!"

"Bye Mi." I hang up and all of a sudden strong arms close in around my waist and pull me up in the air. I scream and he puts me down. "Hi beautiful," he whispers in my ear. Nick.

"Nick, someone's gonna see us!" I giggle as I relax into the hug.

"No one's here. They all went to lunch, but that's not what I wanted to talk to you about. I wanted to say how absolutely gorgeous you and your voice were up there." he says.

"Aw, thanks hun!" I say. He's just SO SWEET.

"Anytime, Dem- Dem." he uses his nickname for me. "So dinner tonight? We could just hang out and watch a movie, maybe order Chinese food?"

"Sorry, I can't. I'm going to dinner with Miley." I say, a little disappointed.

"Oh," his smile fades. I hate it when his smile goes away.

"But maybe after you can come over and we can hang out," I say hopefully.

"Sounds great." his smile comes back. That smile that I love. My knees give out a little. So tonight, I'm having dinner with Miley who's still in love with Nick, and then later I'm having a secret sort of "date" with him. Ugh what the hell am I doing?


	2. AN

**A/N: Hey everyone! So this is my first fanfiction, I hope you guys like it! I don't own anything except the plot. Song credit: "Stop the World"- Demi Lovato. **** Please review! Sorry about the whole separate chapter thing for my note! **

**xoxo KAT**


	3. Chapter 2

A/N: Hi girls and boys! So this chapter is when the T rating comes into effect a little bit ;) Enjoy! I don't own anything but the plot. xoxo KAT So I've decided that the whole dinner with Miley then "date" with Nick situation isn't that bad. I mean, it's not like she'll ever know, and even if she does, Nick and I are friends, she knows that. Us hanging out isn't a reasonable cause for anger. At least I hope she feels that way, because when Miley's mad, Miley's MAD. I probably just shouldn't tell her. That wouldn't make me a bad person. Or maybe it wouldn't... Either way, I'm hanging out with them both tonight. To late to change that now, considering I'm in the car on the way to Freston's for dinner with Miley. I'm actually really excited about this. I haven't hung out with just Miley in forever, and I'll be on tour soon, which won't help. It's good that we're doing this tonight.  
I pull up to Freston's, a small, brick building with tables outside behind elegant, iron fences. I go around to the side of the building to park and pass about three big, black vans. Paparazzi. Great. As I get out of the car a few of them follow me to the door asking their stupid questions that, if I were to answer them, would be twisted and contorted into something that made it seem like I was a prostitute or a terrorist in my spare time, and then not feel guilty about harming my life and career, and then do it again... I'm not bitter.  
Actually, they seem a little less persistent today then usual. Good. At least I don't have to worry about them following me into the restaurant. I go in and wait for the hostess to bring me to a table. After about 5 minutes, Miley comes skipping in. Fashionably late, same old Miley. "Hey Dem!" she practically yells. "Sorry I'm late but those stupid paparazzi were blocking the damn door!" she says a little flustered. They didn't seem that bad to me. Huh. I feel bad for Miley. She literally gets less than an ounce of privacy, whether it's her parents, photographers or talk show hosts butting into her life as if it's their business.  
"No problem, Mi. I'm sorry you had so much trouble with them."  
She waves her hand as if to say Whatever. "Screw them. They have no lives." (Told you.) "Actually, I feel bad for them. They're so pathetic that they have to feed off of everyone else's personal lives to get a paycheck." she laughs. It may sound harsh, but these guys are pretty much paid stalkers, and they're damn creepy. I laugh with her. "So Mi, how are you? It's been too long, dear!"  
She smiles "I'm well Demetria and how are you?" she says in a fake British accent, obviously mocking my use of the word "dear".  
"Ha ha." I say sarcastically with a smile.  
"Oh, there's that Demi smile that I love!" This makes me smile even more. "So Dem. Girl Talk. Anyone new in your life?"  
Not exactly, I think to myself. There's no way I'm saying that though, so I just say "No," with a half smile. "How 'bout you?"  
"Well... yeah actually." she says. Then nothing else. She's torturing me. Nice. "Who!" I say after a while, annoyed.  
She laughs. "Well you know that Avan Jogia guy from Victorious on Nickelodeon?" she asks, obviously not able to contain a smile even saying his name. She must really like him. The only other person that has that effect on her is, well, Nick.  
"Oh yeah! He's pretty hot. You go girl," she laughs at me for using that phrase, understandable.  
"We just ran into each other one day at a book store in San Diego. He's just so smart and nice and funny and SO DAMN CUTE!" she giggles. "Awww! I like it when you're all giggly and happy! That's awesome, Mi. I'm really happy for you. Get some, girl!" Why did I feel that that last part was necessary? I don't really know. But I had fun saying it. She laughs really hard when I say that, and I'm reminded why I bother to be in the comedy business. I love being able to make people laugh.  
"I love you, Demi!" she says when she gets a breath in. "I've missed you."  
"I've missed you, too Miley!" It's so true. I only really laugh like this with Miley, and I need it these days. ***************************************************  
We finish up our dinner and pay the check. Miley walks toward the door, bracing herself for the paparazzi. I walk behind her and do the same. We walk out onto the dark front walk, illuminated only by the light from the building and the headlights of the paparazzi vans. Then, the flashing of the cameras. They immediately swarm around Miley and she just looks down and walks toward her car. I get cut off from her by the paparazzi. They don't seem to take any notice to my presence. I expected that this would relieve me, so why do I feel so hurt? Yes, photographers are extremely obnoxious, but sometimes it's nice. A real confidence booster, knowing that your life is significant to someone. And it hurts like hell when you get literally ignored. Nobody likes that. I can see Miley getting upset. She really does hate the paparazzi. Soon she's yelling at them that they disgust her, that they're scum or something like that, then she waves goodbye to me, alone by my car, and climbs into her own car. She now faces the struggle of getting out of the parking lot, but when she does, the paparazzi go back to their vans and drive away, leaving me with an easy way out. Nice.  
I can't believe how hurt I really am. How could something that I expected to make me so happy end up making me feel bad about myself? But it did. Why was I considered inferior to Miley anyway? Actually, I know why. Probably because she's prettier, funnier, more talented, more charismatic, the list goes on. I think about that for a while before I realize that I'm crying. My makeup is running down my cheeks, my eyes are red and puffy. That's attractive. Now I have to see Nick looking like this. Great. It probably wasn't a good idea to tell him to wait for me at my house, but how was I supposed to know I would come home an emotional wreck?  
When I park my car in my spot, I do my best to fix my face with the overhead mirror and an extra tissue that I found in my glove compartment. I take one more look and decide that I did all I could. The redness and swelling would go down in a little while. Whatever. Here I go.  
I step out of the elevator into my apartment and see Nick in the living room looking at some pictures on the wall. I set down my jacket and he looks at me, smiling.  
"Hey Dem-" his face drops. He sees my puffy red eyes. I can't hide it now. "What's wrong baby?" he says as he quickly makes his way over to me.  
"Nothing, I'm fine." I say as I look down.  
"Demi."  
"No really," I force a smile. "Please talk to me," jeez he's persistent. "Honestly, Nick, I'm okay."  
He opens his mouth to say something, but before he can I'm over by the T.V., looking for a movie. "So Nick, Titanic or The Truman Show?"  
He sighs "Truman Show, I guess." He gave up. Yes. "Okay," I say as I pop the DVD into the player.  
To be honest, watching a movie with Nick did help me to forget about today. He really is so sweet and nice. And really sexy. Especially when he wears his hair like that, and when he concentrates... kinda like he's doing right now. I grab his hand with my own and he immediately intertwines our fingers and swings his arm around my shoulder, so that my arm is stretched across my chest. I lean into him a little more. I look up to smile at him and find myself leaning in... what am I doing? I can't do this. But I want to so, so bad. I don't have much time to debate it with myself, because soon his soft pink lips are on mine. Light at first, then he slides his tongue against my lips and I open my mouth. Soon our tongues are rubbing against each other, in a heated battle for dominance. We ever so slowly Lean back on my couch so that he's hovering over me. He kisses down my jaw line to my neck, then nips my collar bone lightly and I let out a small moan. His hands on my waist slide under me slowly and rub under my shirt until he reaches my bra. He's still kissing my neck and I moan softly to let him know that it's okay. He unhooks my bra and rubs my bare back. His hands slowly make their way closer to my chest-  
Wait- WHAT IS HAPPENING THIS IS NOT OKAY! How did I let it get this far! I grab his hands and gently push him away. "I can't do this. This is so wrong. I don't want to hurt anyone and I have no idea how I let it get that far. I hate myself for doing this. I can't believe-" I ramble on and on until I've broken into hysterics and I'm crying again. "Hey! Dem it's okay! Everything's okay, baby!" he says pulling me to him.  
" No! It's not fine! What about Joe? He's your brother! And what about Miley! She's my best friend! And she's who you should be with. She's better than me!"  
"Hey! Where the hell did you get the idea that Miley's better than you?"  
"Well it's true isn't it? She's prettier and more talented and-"  
" No, Demi! You're so beautiful and you don't even know it! And you're so incredibly talented I can't even believe it! You're absolutely perfect and I love you! Don't go to that place Dem, you're so special, please believe me."  
By now I've calmed down quite a bit, but I say "Then why was she being hounded by photographers while I stood by myself, ignored?"  
He just looks confused. "Look, I'm sorry I'm such a mess tonight. You should go. I'll see you at rehearsal." I walk toward the stairs, leaving a confused Nick sitting on my couch. Poor guy. He didn't do anything, but he still has to deal with all of this. I don't deserve him. A/N: Okay so I hope you liked it! That little part when they leave the restaurant is based off of that video of them leaving a restaurant and Miley being swarmed and getting upset while Demi is ignored. I thought it would fit pretty well with where I'm going with this story. Anyway I can probably stop rambling now. REVIEW PLEASE! 3 


	4. AN Sorry guys

A/N: Ugh so once again a separate message. Sorry about that, but my laptop's being a loser and won't let me use Word so I used Notepad and it didn't really work out. If you're cofused, my note on chapter 2 ends with xoxo KAT. Sorry again. 


End file.
